I'll Never Stop
by Olive Everclear
Summary: Faberry Drabble


On my way.

"Look see, she's on her way. We can wait a few more minutes." Rachel says, waving her phone in the air. She doesn't want to get married without Quinn being there.

"Rachel, we can't make them wait forever. They're going to give our slot to someone else."

"Maybe you're not as ready as you thought," Kurt says from where he's sitting. "If you were you wouldn't be holding off on the wedding just for Quinn."

"She's our friend and she wants to be here. We're waiting." Rachel says with finality in her voice.

No one says anything for twenty minutes, Carole, Burt, Hiram and LeRoy all seem pleased because they're sure this means they won't have to watch their children make a huge mistake and get married.

Kurt's phone begins to buzz, making an awful sound against the wooden table. He picks it up and sees David's name across is screen. He immediately picks it up, thinking the boy just needs to talk again.

"What?" Kurt says, his face turning ghost white. Everyone's eyes go on him as they watch him begin to shake and his eyes tear up. "Are you sure?" He nods a little and sniffles. "Bye."

"What happened?" Santana asks the second he sets the phone down.

"That was Dave..." He begins, taking a deep breath.

"Did he hurt himself again?" Blaine asks nervously. Dave might be a bully but none of them want him to be hurt.

Kurt shakes his head slowly. "He was being discharged when he saw Quinn coming in on a stretcher."

Santana bolts up off her position on the couch, grabs Brittany's hand and they run out of the small room. Everyone else follows behind them; running as fast as they could to their cars.

Once there, they are arguing with the nursing staff to let them go see Quinn. Thankfully she isn't dead but they says she's lost a lot of blood and is resting.

"Let us in!" Santana screams, ready to jump over the desk and slap the woman.

"I'm sorry, family only."

"I'm her sister." Brittany lies, stepping in front.

The woman looks her over and nods, "Only you then."

"Please, can she come too." She tilts her head toward Santana. She can't do this alone.

The nurse caves and lets Brittany and Santana into the room. Brittany begins to cry the second they see Quinn. She's all bruised up, wearing a neck brace, she has a cast on her arm and one of her legs, stitches across her forehead.

Santana rushes to her bedside and checks to make sure everything is set up right. She's not that knowledgeable when it comes to medical equipment but she knows a little about how to make someone comfortable since she's a volunteer at her dad's work.

Quinn's awake but she can barely talk, she just whimpers a lot.

Santana and Brittany stay with her for as long as they can. Three orderlies has to pull Santana out of the room.

As the next few days pass, everyone goes to visit Quinn. Santana and Brittany the most since they believe if one member of their trio is laid up, they all should be.

Quinn is all very grateful for everyone and how they're trying to cheer her up. Artie has a lot of sympathy for her because the doctors say she might not be able to walk for a while (or ever).

She's so scared though, every time she closes her eyes, all she can think about is the truck slamming into her. Sleep doesn't come easy to her because of that.

Rachel doesn't visit, out of everyone, she's the only one that hasn't stepped foot back into the hospital since they night they found out. She blames herself.

The state trooper tells them that Quinn was looking at her phone when she was hit, Rachel knows why she was looking at her phone. It's all her fault for texting her. If it wasn't for her and her stupid plan to get married, Quinn would be ok and not in some hospital bed with doctors telling her she might be a cripple.

Quinn wanted to be in theater, she was going to Yale for theater. How could she ever preform on stage in a wheel chair? Whenever they need a crippled actor they use a person that can walk and just put them in a chair.

Because she was so thick headed and determined to get married, she ruined her friend's life. She hates herself for doing this. So she refuses to put Quinn through anymore pain. That's why she never visits.

"Quinn's gone home." Santana announces one day during glee. "She's getting better, her legs are still a little wonky but she has feeling in them again."

"That's good." Mr. Schuester says.

"Yea, she wants to let you all know that she's thankful for the things you've said to her. She also wants you to know that you're all welcomed to visit her at home if you want."

"Except Rachel." Brittany adds.

"Wh-what?" Rachel asks looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Well, she didn't say except you. We're just assuming since you haven't gone to visit her or anything." Santana clears up.

"Wait...you haven't gone to visit Quinn?" Finn asks, sounding a little appalled. Rachel gulps down the lump in her throat and looks at the ground. "You held off our wedding to wait for her and now you won't even go and visit her?"

"I don't want to talk about this." Rachel snaps and storms out of the choir room.

She doesn't know where she's going but she gets in her car and begins to drive. Half way there she realizes her destination. And before she knows it, she's parked outside of Quinn's house.

Rachel was nervous to go inside, so she just sat in her car, looking at the house. She heard her phone ring and saw Quinn's name on the screen. She couldn't not answer.

"Hello?"

"Are you coming inside or what?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been sitting outside for an hour."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Rachel...my window's open. I can see you."

"I-"

"The front door is unlocked." Quinn says and hangs up.

Rachel sat in the car a few minutes longer before actually getting out and going inside. She saw Quinn sitting in the front room, it looks like it use to be a study or something.

"My mom had Finn, Puck and Sam bring my bed downstairs. Since I can't walk up them to get to my room yet and she didn't want me sleeping on the couch." She explains before Rachel can even asks. "How are you?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Didn't think you would since you haven't even looked at me yet," Her voice was calm as she spoke. "And I heard you and Finn called off the wedding."

"We called off the engagement." Rachel says. "We both realized that life's too short to be settling down just yet."

"I'm glad you came around."

Rachel finally looks up to see Quinn sitting in the middle of her bed. Nothing looks different. She's still beautiful looking, all her bruises and cuts are gone. And if you don't look too closely you can't see a part of a cast sticking out of the sleeve of her sweater.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said, her eyes welling up with tears. "I'm so sorry." She can feel the water spilling over and sliding down her face.

She hears Quinn shushing her, motioning for her to come over to her. "I'm ok, Rachel." She reassures her. "I'm going to be ok."

Rachel is sitting in the bed with Quinn now, crying on her shoulder, Quinn's arms are around her and she's trying to calm Rachel down.

"This is all my fault."

"No, it's not."

"I just had to get married and I just had to rush you."

"The guy ran through a red light, I would have been hit whether I was was texting you or not."

"But I-"

"Shh, it's not your fault, Rachel."

Rachel lifted her head up and saw the soft smile that graced Quinn's lips and the sincerity in her eyes. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Rachel whispers to her.

"Why's that?"

"Because I think I love you."

Quinn's smile grows a little, "You think?"

Rachel smiles at her and nods, Quinn's face moves closer to hers and their lips press together in a soft kiss. Rachel's nose brushes against Quinn's and both of their eyes close. Rachel's hands move up into Quinn's soft, blonde hair.

Their lips part a little and Quinn's tongue nervously licks it's way into Rachel's mouth. The second it slips across the other girl's tongue, she pulls back, her eyes a little wide.

"We can't do this."

"Why not?" Rachel asks, feeling like she might cry again.

"You're supposes to love Finn!"

"We broke up."

"No, you broke off the engagement. That's all."

"But...we're going to break up."

"I'm sorry, Rachel."

"No, Quinn, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm throwing myself at you when you clearly don't want me." She pulls away completely and gets off the bed.

"Rachel...it's not that."

"Then what?"

"I want you. But...I'm going to Yale and you're going to NYADA. I can't hold you back from your dreams. I refuse to do that. But I love you, Rachel. I do."

Rachel gives her a sad smile and nods, "Can't we be together until then?"

"It'll only make saying goodbye harder."

Rachel feels her new set of tears spilling over. "I don't want to say goodbye to you."

Quinn's eyes begin to tear up as well, "How about this. We can continue to be friends and in four years, when we meet again in New York, we can be together. If you feel the same way."

"I'll never stop feeling this way."

"Neither will I, Rachel."


End file.
